How to Live a Lifetime
by mistress meo
Summary: It's their 7th year and SURPRISE, Draco and Hermione are both heads. My first fic. Please read and review.It's what I would love to see, if I owned them, but sadly I don't. Rating is R for language and sexual content. CHAPTERS 8 and 9 ARE FINALLY UP!
1. Fly By Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe (characters and places) belongs to JK Rowling. None mentioned belongs to me, save the plot.

CHAPTER ONE

FLY BY NIGHT

He was out flying again. It was his one vise….the complete calm he got from soaring through the crisp night air. It always helped him clear his mind. It was mid October and the head boy needed to escape. He just had a row with Pansy. She was bugging him about the engagement again. _'When am I getting the ring? What kind of wedding do you want? Where shall we honeymoon?'_ Her questions were plaguing him and he couldn't sleep.

'_Oh God…why me?'_ he thought. Sadly, he could hear his father's answer in his head like a broken record _'Because it's your duty, Draco, to marry into an affluent pureblood family and have a son ensuring that the Malfoy name stays alive and powerful.'_ He groaned as he rounded the Quidditch pitch for the 10th time. "Yes father", he said to the unsympathetic and empty bleachers.

The moon was high, a little after midnight. _'If Granger is still in the common room she's going to let me have it for being out so late….._ _screw it, just a few more laps'_, he said to himself and pushed his broom a little faster around the next curve attempting to forget his inevitable responsibility.

He flew toward the shared head boy and head girl dormitory and came to a halt outside the common room balcony. Granger was sitting with her back to him, her head resting on their worktable that was covered with books. '_If I can just get in and up to my room without waking her'_, he thought, '_she'll never even know I was out after curfew'_. He landed on the balcony and slowly opened the French doors. As he stepped into the common room, a cool breeze followed him in. He froze, staring at Hermione. She stirred slightly but re-settled herself pillowing her head with her arm. _'The girl studies was too much'_, he thought shaking his head.

He started up the winding staircase that led to the bedrooms. 'Where have you been Malfoy? It's nearly 1am", Hermione said groggily lifting her head and stifling a yawn.

"Out", he said simply and continued up the stairs.

"Malfoy?" A little more awake now she looked up the stairs at him.

"Granger", he said with a sigh as he stopped for the second time in the middle of the staircase, still not turning to face her.

"This is the third night this week you've been out after hours. I realize you're head boy but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want." Packing up her things, she continued, "As of yet, I haven't reported you, but if this continues, I'll be bound by my head girl duties to go to Dumbledore"

"Do what you must Granger, I really don't care", he replied and trudged the rest of the way up the stairs turning towards his bedroom.

"Malfoy! What is wrong with you?" she yelled after him, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she heard him close his bedroom door. _'I'll never understand that boy'_, she thought to herself and picked up her things and headed up to her own bedroom.


	2. Breakfast of Champions

CHAPTER TWO

BREAKFAST OF CHAMPIONS

Hermione got up early the next morning despite it being Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she wanted to get down to breakfast early. She was meeting Ron and Harry for lunch in the Three Broomsticks at 1:00 so they could plan their next DA meeting. But first, she planned to spend the morning at Flourish and Blotts in the advanced magic section. It's taken her since the beginning of term to convince Mr. Blotts that she would be using whatever she found there in defense only.

It took her awhile to fall asleep last night. She kept thinking of Malfoy and his odd behavior. '_She didn't understand why he kept going out so late and for hours at a time. It wasn't like him to be so un-argumentative either, even with the threat of going to Dumbledore. Granted, it wasn't like her to cover for him either. Doing his rounds, making excuses at the prefects meetings. Why'd she bother to threaten him? She'd probably never report him anyway, chalking it up to an act of head boy/girl unity.'_

She walked into the great hall feeling good even with only a few hours of sleep. It was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she would have the whole back section of Flourish and Blotts to herself. Hermione couldn't wait to get going. She grabbed some coffee and toast and began reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.

She was just about finished when a voice in front of her said, "Reading again Granger?"

She looked up to see Malfoy standing there wearing his signature smirk.

"Do you do anything but comment on the obvious Malfoy?", she answered back, glancing back down at her paper and finishing the last sip of her coffee.

"I thought you'd still be tucked in your bed since you were up so late waiting for me".

"I wasn't waiting for you, I was finishing Snape's assignment for Monday's lesson and I had fallen asleep", she looked up at him continuing, "and speaking of you coming in late, where were you? You never did answer my question last night."

"I did answer it, I said I was out".

"Yes, but that's all you said, I was hoping for a more descriptive answer".

"I was out…..flying", he said and smirked again obviously pleased with himself.

"I gathered that when I saw you walk upstairs with your broom. Why do you always go out so late? I can't keep covering for you…."

"Who asked you to?", he countered.

"No one, but I thought…."

"Look Granger, don't do me any favors okay? I don't need help from anyone, especially from you".

"Fine!" she said and stood up to go. "I have better things to do today than sit around tying to have a civil conversation with the irresponsible head boy". She gathered her newspaper and bag, "Oh, and not that you care, but I've cancelled tonight's Prefect's meeting, since you weren't at the last one or the one before that. We already decided on a theme for the Yule ball and I took care of making out the patrol schedule". She looked right at him, "If I were you Malfoy, I'd start taking the responsibility of being head boy seriously. I might not report you out of some deluded head girl loyalty, but I can't stop the prefects from reporting you. Besides, how would daddy take it if his only son turned out to be the worst head boy in Hogwarts' History?" At that she left. Left him standing there in the middle of the great hall watching her go, mouth slightly open in total shock.

'_She had a point', _he thought_. Father would kill him if he was stripped of his head boy badge'_. He sat down at the Slytherin table and grabbed his own coffee and toast. _'If I can just figure a way out of this Pansy mess, I could concentrate on my head boy duties and get Granger off my case. Maybe I'll find something in Hogsmeade that will help'_. He finished his coffee and left as everyone starting coming in for breakfast.


	3. Research and Realizations

CHAPTER THREE

RESEARCH AND REALIZATIONS

It was a little after noon and Hermione was up to her elbows in books and scrolls. She had spread out in the back room of Flourish and Blotts and she was in serious research mode. It was decided that since Hermione was the one who actually liked to study, she would be the one to look for useful spells for their DA club. She always liked finding uncommonly used spells to adapt for their defensive purposes. To her it was like finding a buried treasure.

She was flipping through a book on hexing potions when she heard the bell over the front door jingle. Normally, she would have ignored it, but she froze when she heard the shopkeeper say, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How have you been? I pulled out that scroll you requested. I don't know if it has the information you need, but you may sit in the back and look through it if you like. Call me if you need anything, I'll be in my office".

When Draco came through the curtains, Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked quickly down when he noticed her.

"Relax Granger, it's only me……Father is still in Azkaban, you know".

"I know…" she replied but he cut her off when he added, "Your friend Potter was the one who put him there, remember",

"I know", she repeated again softly this time and looked back down at her book.

"Ashamed Granger?"

"No", she said quickly and looked back up at him. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but he did deserve to be put in Azkaban considering what he is and what he did, but…"

"But what?…." he said. He couldn't wait to hear this.

"…..but, he is your father and that, I am sorry about. No one's family should be torn apart like that."

"Whatever you say Granger. According to the wizard world he's where he should be, now if you don't mind I have my own research to do". He sat down facing her at the table closest to the curtain. She stared at him for a moment and then glanced at her watch. 12:30pm. '_She'd better start to pack up and put everything away if she wanted to meet Harry and Ron by 1:00.'_

As she rolled up the last scroll and laid it on the shelf where she found it, she looked at Malfoy again. _'Why does he have to be so cold?'_ she thought. _'Where does it get him? Alone in bookstore…just like yourself'_, she answered herself. _'I'm not cold'_, she argued, _'I'm warm and friendly……and….and more apt to curl up with a book than do anything fun._ _Harry and Ron and Ginny are constantly trying to get me away from my books for some fun and I always seem to find and excuse not to join them. _ _Take today for example, I could have slept in, had a late, leisurely breakfast and gone to Honeyduke's and Zonko's, but instead I insisted on doing hex research for tonight's DA meeting. I can't relax and enjoy life for even half a day'_, she scolded_, 'I just had to grab a book and hide myself away from them, away from….' _

"Hello? Earth to Granger?"

"What? Huh? Oh, what is it Malfoy?" she asked distractedly.

"That's what I want to know. You've been staring at me for the last five minutes".

"Oh, I was just thinking". '_Why do I always do this? I have friends that want to spend time with me, why don't I let them in?'_

"Thinking about me? Why Granger…I didn't know you cared".

"Huh? No, I mean yes, I of course I care", she said absentmindedly. "I was just thinking about some work I have to get done". She looked up at the clock. "I have to go", she said and started towards the curtains, but came up short when he said, "You need to get a life Granger. There's more important things in life than the best essay in Snape's class or transfiguring a kidney bean into a glass of water".

'_I know'_, she groaned mentally and continued on without a backwards glance.


	4. Fly Me to the Moon

CHAPTER FOUR

FLY ME TO THE MOON

At 10:00 that evening after the DA meeting was over, Hermione returned to the head boy/girl dormitory. She gave the password and entered the common room. Putting down her bag, she sat on the couch by the fire. She had a full day, but an enjoyable one, despite the run in with Malfoy. She had a lovely lunch with Ron and Harry and a very productive DA meeting trying out some of the new hexes she found. Hermione had planned to start next week's chapter reading for Professor Flitwick's class, but what Malfoy said earlier today came rushing back to her. _'He's right'_, she thought. _'I do need to get a life'. Maybe I should just take a nice hot shower and relax tonight'. _She got up and went to her room, took out her comfy jeans and sweatshirt and headed towards the bathroom.

Malfoy was in his room pacing. He had gone to Flourish and Blotts in hopes of finding a spell or potion that would make Pansy hate him. Coming up empty, he had decided that Pansy would have to be the one to call off the engagement….only that would get him off the hook with his father. If she publicly rejected him, his father would have no choice but to accept it. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything aweful enough to make Pansy despise him. _'There has to be something'_, he said to himself walking to his closet and taking out his broom. _'Maybe a little night flying will help me think of something'_.

Hermione felt refreshed, she dressed and dried her hair. There was nothing like a nice hot shower to clear one's head and relax one's body. She grabbed a novel from her bookshelf and went back down to the common room. It was a beautiful clear night. The moon was half full and there were hundreds of stars out. Hermione opened the French doors, stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. _'No more schoolwork for the rest of the weekend'_, she told herself. '_Tomorrow I'll spend the day doing nothing, yep…no studying for me'_. A cool breeze blew and she shivered. Hermione turned to go back inside and found Malfoy standing before her.

"Granger", he said curtly.

"Malfoy", she replied, just as curtly.

She attempted to move past him. He immediately moved in front of her and blocked her way. She then tried to get past him on his other side only to have him block her again.

She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised as she silently waited for an explanation.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I'm off to so late?", he said.

"I asked you that question twice already and you never answered me….why would I try for a third time?"

"Three time's a charm, Granger".

She sighed, tired of this game. "I don't care where you're going Malfoy as long as it's out of my way".

"But this afternoon you said you cared", he countered.

"What?"

"In the bookshop, you……said……you…….cared", he reminded her simply as one would a 5 year old.

I, well….you're not going to tell me even if I do ask, so what's the difference?", she said.

"I may not tell you, but maybe I'll show you", he said moving past her. "Come on" and he held out his hand to her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that if she was out with him, she couldn't hold tonight's excursion against him.

"I….."

"Live a little won't you, Granger? Come on, take a ride with me", he insisted.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"I thought we covered this already? You need to get a life Granger. All you do is sit inside and study, you never get out and really live."

"And you're going to show me how? Yeah right!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that IS right. But only you can decide how to live your life, all I can do is show you how I get through mine."

She stood there thinking, not sure what to do. _'Why is he doing this?'_

"I don't have my cloak", she said quickly trying to think of a way out of this.

He took out his wand and said without hesitation, "Accio cloak". In an instant, her cloak came flying down the stairs, out onto the balcony and into his arms. He held it out to her as if to say…'so much for that problem'.

"But, I'm not a good flyer", she said softly hating to admit being poor at anything. "I don't even have my own broom"

"You won't need a broom, you'll be flying with me". Still holding out her cloak he continued, "Now, stop trying to make excuses. What are you so afraid of?"

"You purposely dropping me from 1000 meters and me falling to my painful death", it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Malfoy actually had to stifle a laugh.

"Granger", he said as he slowly walked towards her, "If you die, I'll have to start scheduling patrols and planning balls and that's something we both don't want." He had looked directly into her eyes as if to drive his point home. "Now put on your cloak", he said to her and draped it around her shoulders.

He said it in such a way it was as if he demanded it. Unconsciously, she started to button it up. Still feeling anxious she asked, "How does this work?"

"We get on the broom and fly though the air", he answered using charade-like movements as if to convey how obvious the answer to her question was.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know how one rides a broom. I've seen enough Quidditch to figure that out. But two people on one broom? How will we both fit?"

"It'll be tight, but the broom with compensate for the both of us."

"Where will I sit?"

"Well, you have a few choices. You can sit in front of me…but you'll have to steer."

She bit her lower lip while waiting for the next option.

"Or", he continued, "you can sit behind me and hold onto my waist". Hermione suddenly had flashbacks to the last Quidditch match against Slytherin. She knew how fast Malfoy could fly. If she lost her grip, she'd fall of the back of the broom and she doubted he'd be even willing or able to catch her in time….how many times has he beaten Harry to the snitch? Exactly.

"Are there any other options?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't really comfortable with the idea of her being the one to steer.

He thought for a second. "If you sat side-saddle in front and held onto me, I should be able to steer well enough. But I've never tried it that way. Pansy always likes me to be in back". He gave a small knowing smirk. Hermione blushed so deep she was grateful he had turned and looked down to check his broom.

"I don't know Malfoy, if you've never flown that way before…."

"Relax will you? We'll go slow until you're comfortable and besides….I can do anything on a broom", he said as he wriggled his eyebrows at her and presented her with his signature smirk once again.

Hermione shook her head and finished fastening her cloak. "I must be crazy", she said under her breath. "You're not crazy, you just finally decided to have some fun, now come here".

"Promise you won't go too high or too fast?" He didn't answer her.

"Malfoy?", she pressed.

"Alright, alright. Not too fast, not too high…..not until you say so", he added.

"I won't say so".

"You will", he said sure of himself and sat astride his broom.

"Give me your hand". She reluctantly offered it to him. He took it and maneuvered her so that her bottom was leaning on the broom. "Okay, now put your arms around my neck".

"What? Nooooo way, Malfoy. I don't know what you're playing at…."

"Granger", he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm going to have one hand holding the broom and one arm around you so you feel all nice and secure. So unless you plan to hex me with more arms…what exactly do you think I'm going to do?".

"Right. Sorry", and hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

"Uh, Granger? I said the broom would compensate for us, not grow an extra 2 meters. You'll have to sit closer to me, I can't even reach past you to hold the broom." She scooted a little closer to him. He rolled his eyes. "Granger?" he said again in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay" and she scooted a little more. Frustrated, he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him and simultaneously kicked off the ground.

Hermione closed her eyes and held on so tight he could barely breathe. "Granger?", he choked out. "We're only a meter off the balcony, calm down."

"Sorry, you just….startled me"

"Loosen your death grip, I can't breathe!" She did, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Comfortable?", he asked sarcastically. She nodded into his neck.

"Alrighty then…here we go". He maneuvered his broom away from the balcony and they headed into the darkness.


	5. Flights of Fancy

CHAPTER FIVE

FLIGHTS OF FANCY

She clung to him like her life depended on it and by God he liked it. "Where are we going?" she asked softly in his ear. He shuddered when her warm breath tickled him, in 6 years she was never THIS close to him, well, except to hit him. He needed to remember just who it was he had wrapped so protectively in his arms. It frightened him just how well she fit within them. '_This is Granger'_, he reminded himself.

"The Quidditch Pitch, the ground is padded".

She tightened her grip. " I swear to God Malfoy, if you try to throw me off this broom, I'm taking you with me!" she warned.

He couldn't help but laugh at her paranoia. "If you strangle me, we'll both fall…..lighten up Granger, you're supposed to be learning to have some fun". She reluctantly loosened her grip a little.

"It's beautiful out tonight, why don't you take a look?", he said unconsciously rubbing her back, then instantly stopped when he realized what he was doing. _'Granger…this is know-it all Granger'_

"I don't think I can ", she said.

"You don't know what you're missing. The way the moonlight shimmers on the lake…" he trailed off when she tilted her head up to him.

"You wanted to know why I come out here so late? Take a look around you. It's quiet and peaceful and the cold air helps clear my head. I come out to forget and to wish it all away". He was looking past her now with a far away look in his eyes. She glanced around at the lake. He was right it is beautiful.

When she looked back at him, he was still staring towards the pitch. "What do you want to forget?", she asked as they flew over the stands. He looked back down at her.

"Everything", he said simply and shrugged. "Last night I did 75 laps around the pitch, but it didn't help. Tonight I was planning on 100, but since you're here we'll go around once or twice and I'll take you back. I don't want you to live it up too much on your first night out".

When they finished a few laps, she said softly, "Why don't we go around a few more times?"

He looked at her. "You're sure?" Hermione nodded.

They did 3 more laps. "Ready to go?", he asked.

"We could keep going, if you want".

"Why Granger, are you actually enjoying yourself?", he said feigning shock.

"Actually I am. I haven't looked down yet, but if I stay focused on things at eye level or in the distance I'm okay. And, um…..you could go a bit faster if you like". He gave her a smile that held no malice.

"I told you so". He re-adjusted his hold on her and gradually increased their speed.

At around lap 50 the wind started to pick up, so Hermione snuggled closer resting her head on his chest underneath his chin. They flew in silence taking in the sights and basking in the quiet. They had done a few more laps when he noticed Hermione was shivering. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little" she replied trying to keep her teeth from chattering. "But don't stop because of me. Keep on with your laps if it makes you feel better".

"I'll take you in, then come back and finish alone."

"No", she said. "It's barely midnight, why don't you put me down in the pitch out of the wind and I'll wait for you to finish.".

"You rebel", he said and lowered them to the ground. "I won't be too long" and he took off again like a shot. Hermione re-bundled herself and looked up. '_Man, he can fly fast'._

She sat down….._'why couldn't I ever let myself do this with Ron or Harry? They were always asking me to fly with them_.' She looked up at Malfoy again_. 'Because they never challenged me and Malfoy did.',_ she answered. A cool breeze blew and she pulled her cloak tighter.

Malfoy was on his 100th lap and although he hadn't fully forgotten about his problem with Pansy, he wasn't focused on it. His mind had drifted to something…someone else. He glanced down at the cloaked figure sitting under the far goals. When he asked her to come with him tonight, he never expected her to agree. What he had expected was a quick row that ended with him flying off and her stomping back into the common room.

It takes a lot to surprise him and tonight, she certainly did. Still, she does get a certain sparkle in her eyes when she argues with him, she could be kind of pretty…. He thought about their flight out here. _'She fit so perfectly in my arms,' _he thought._ 'Ugh! What am I doing!! This is Granger, damn it. I have enough problems with Pansy. I don't need warm and fuzzy thoughts of the know-it-all mudblood getting in the way of me finding a solution. Everyone would freak if I starting taking a fancy to….holy shit. Everyone WOULD freak. Pans would…but Father, father would definitely kill me, but he's in Azkaban. Mother? I don't even want to think about her reaction. Ugh! This is useless, I'll never get out of this. It's late, she's probably freezing'_.

He finished his last lap and landed softly next to her. "Ready to go back Granger?

She didn't respond. He sat down next to her and pulled back her hood. "Granger?, he said again reaching across her and pushing a strand of her behind her ear. "mmmmmm", she mumbled. Not awake yet she curled herself against him instinctively trying to keep warm. He stiffened slightly then felt compelled to put his arm around her.

"Time to go in", he said giving her a little shake.

"What time is it?", she said groggily pulling away from him.

"Late", he answered getting up.

"I fell asleep".

"Talk about stating the obvious, Granger".

"Sorry…..I was watching for awhile", she said rubbing her eyes and trying to hold back a yawn. "We weren't flying THAT fast, were we?"

"NO, maybe next time", he said and reached down to help her up.

"Your hands are like ice, I knew I should have brought you back", taking her other hand he brought them up to his mouth, blew on them and rubbed them to try to warm them up. "Why didn't you say something?

"I was trying to be spontaneous and live a little…that was your point of this outing remember?" She said and finished with a satisfied smirk of her own. Her hands were feeling warmer already. _'How could such a cold person on the inside generate such heat on the outside?'_

"Yeah, live a little….not catch pneumonia and die!" He lowered her hands and dropped one of them. With the other still in his, he mounted his broom and continued,

"Come on. You may be pleased with yourself now, but if you're sick for Monday's classes, I'll never hear the end of it".

He positioned her on the broom in front of him as he did earlier. She started to put her arms around his neck when he pulled back. "Wait", he said and flared out his cloak from under him and held his arm out.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Get inside, the wind is really picking up. Put your arms around my waist". She did. He was nice and warm. "How did you stay so warm? You were flying for such a long time?"

"I had this cloak magically insulated for flying". He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled to him. "I'll have you back in the common room in a few minutes". He kicked off the ground and Hermione held on a little tighter.

"Still scared Granger? I thought we were past this?"

"I'm fine once I'm up there, it's the take offs that I'm still a little uncomfortable with".

"We'll have to work on that during your next lesson".

She peeked out from under his chin and looked at him. "Next lesson?"

"You can't have a lifetime of fun in one night. We'll have to keep practicing until you learn how to have fun on your own".

She didn't say anything, just smiled slightly and snuggled against him once more. A minute or so later, they landed on the balcony. They got off the broom, but he kept his arm and cloak wrapped around her. "Let's get you in front of the fire", he said and led her into the common room.


	6. Tea and

CHAPTER 6

TEA AND…..

He released her and sat her down on the couch by the fire. "Keep your cloak on for a few minutes", he said rekindling the fire.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked a little suspiciously before she could stop herself.

'_Because you're letting me'_, he thought. "Because if I concentrate on you, I don't have to think about me and my problems".

"The laps didn't help then", she said softly.

"No, not really. In fact, everything is probably more complicated than ever", he replied glancing at her and then looking quickly away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone. You'd probably be less stressed and on the way to a solution if you had time alone to sort things out", she said looking down now regretting her attempt at spontaneity.

"No, it's not that, it's just…." He looked at her again searching her face with longing for some sort of explanation that wouldn't get him hexed and then shook his head in frustration. "Never mind". "Tea", he remembered. "I'll get us some tea". He took off his cloak and covered her with it. "Stay by the fire, I'll go down to the kitchen."

She pulled up his cloak to her chin. _'So warm'_, she thought remembering the feel of her cheek against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She gazed into the fire and smiled to herself. _'Why can't he be like that all the time instead of an obnoxious ass?'_

She was entranced by the fire when Malfoy came back with the tea. He sat down next to her and poured them each a cup. He fixed hers just the way she liked it and held it out to her. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, silently inquiring how he knew the way she took her tea.

He handed it to her and shrugged, "We've had almost every meal in the same room for over 6 years, there isn't much I don't know about your eating habits….let alone anyone else's in this school.", he finished sarcastically to himself.

"Yeah right", she said starting to laugh. "Like you really watch me, um…..eat.

He looked at her, as if waiting for her to test him.

"Alright if you're so smart, what else have you noticed?", Hermione asked not believing a word he said.

He took a sip of his own tea and leaned back into the couch. "Well, when you first sit down for a meal…ANY meal", he stressed, "you always reposition everything in front of you so that it sits perfectly – plate, silver, goblet, napkin and then you serve yourself." He ended with a little mock toast of his teacup and took another sip.

She blushed, clearly embarrassed for his accuracy and then blatantly denied it. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"You do…everyday. I even have a bet going at my table with the rest of the Slytherins that one day, at a meal, you'll change your routine in some way shape or form… with today's meals, I think the pot is up to about 150 galleons now. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"150 galleons!", she exclaimed.

"Yep, all the Slytherins from our year have been putting up money for this bet since the second term of first year. If you don't change your routine by graduation, my housemates win and I pay for a huge party and each member of the house gets a percentage of the pot. But, if you DO change something – anything, at any time – I win and I get the WHOLE pot. It's me against the house….gotta love the odds".

He tutted to himself. "Hmmm, guess I'm the only one with faith that one day the 'Predictable Miss Granger' will become unpredictable….and if tonight's excursion is any judge – I just may someday win that bet."

Hermione had been listening with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe this.

"You've been watching me since first year?"

He didn't answer, just leaned forward and busied himself pouring himself more tea.

"Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat. "Feeling warmer?", he asked clearly changing the subject.

Letting him off the hook, she put down her tea and stood up, "yes, thank you for the use of your cloak. Good idea having it magically insulated. Did you have that done to your Quidditch robe as well?", she asked looking down at him, trying to add a little small talk.

"No, they already come that way….I dropped this one off in Hogsmeade this morning and had it done. It was really cold last night."

As she handed him the cloak their hands lightly touched. "Your hands are still cold", he said grabbing her other and rubbing them together like he did earlier.

"A little", she replied, "but not nearly as bad as before". He brought them to his mouth and blew on them. She caught his gaze as he peered up at her through his long lashes. She gave an uncomfortable half smile and pulled her hands back to unclasp her own cloak. She took it off, then kicked off her boots and sat back down with her legs under her.

A few moments of silence passed as they both sat drinking their tea and staring at the fire. Finally, Hermione sighed. "Thank you Malfoy", she said putting her teacup down and turning resolutely to look at him.

"No big", he shrugged. "The kitchen is always open if you know how to get in".

"No. Not the tea, for taking me flying".

He laughed a little to himself. "You surprised me Granger, I never thought you'd actually do it".

"Me either", she said with a small smile. "Ron and Harry are always trying to get me to fly with them, but I've always said no".

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just never seemed….uh," ", she trailed off and looked at him, "….like the right time", she quickly finished and looked away again.

He shifted slightly in his seat. "You did okay for your first lesson".

She laughed out loud. "Oh sure! All I did was sit and hold on!"

"True, it's a slow start but it will come naturally after awhile." He looked at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her windblown hair. Hair, that years ago he thought looked like a rat's nest. Her cheeks were rosey, burned from the wind.

She looked at him and sighed. "Well….", she paused not sure what to say. "Well…." he paused too. "I'm sure we'll both sleep well tonight after all the fresh air….it's late", she said with a sigh, "I guess it's time for bed", finishing lamely, shrugging her shoulders. It was odd sitting here with him trying to make small talk.

They both started to stand, but Hermione suddenly found herself falling back to the couch. Trying to keep her balance, she grabbed onto Malfoy's arm but ended up bringing him back down along with her…..ending with him laying on top of her.

"Ugh!", they both said.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?", he asked a little disoriented.

"Sorry, my legs fell asleep". She started to shift under him clearly embarrassed to be in this kind of awkward position.

"Granger", he said trying to sound calm. She ignored him and kept trying to get out from under him.

"Granger, stop that", he said with a purr in his voice. She had her hands on his chest trying to push him off of her.

"Get off me", she said struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Granger, if you keep squirming like that, I….will…. get….off". He stressed those last few words, there was no way she could miss his meaning.

"Please", she said and looked pleadingly up into his eyes.

"You were in my arms for the last few hours", he said softly, still staring at her. What's the problem?"

"I was holding onto you for dear life, not trapped underneath you", she replied, getting a little breathless with him looking at her so intently.

She noticed his eyes change revealing a devilish gleam. All of a sudden, his arms were underneath her and he flipped them over. Now he was looking up at her with his arms possessively wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, the cleverness of you", she said with a nervous laugh looking down at him, still trying to remain calm…or at least give the appearance of calm. "Now let me go".

He didn't comply, just shook his head slowly from side to side without breaking eye contact. He started rubbing her back, then moved one hand up to the back of her neck. Her hair hung down around them shielding out the rest of the room. There was nothing else to look at except each other. He pulled her face closer to his. She noticed his eyes were darker now. _'How do they do that?'_, she thought.

"Malfoy?", she said softly. "What are you doing?"

His lips were inches from hers. He looked at her, his own confusion reflecting back at him through her eyes. "I'm not sure", he confessed. "Giving you your next lesson, perhaps?" and he brushed his lips lightly against hers. She pulled back slightly with a short gasp. His eyes were transfixed on hers. "Come on Granger', he whispered against her mouth. "Live a little."

Time seemed to stand still. Hermione was like a deer caught in headlights, all she could do was stare into those deep blue eyes. She didn't understand how this could be happening. _'This is all wrong'_, she thought. He wanted to….to…..she didn't know what he wanted to do.

"This shouldn't be happening", she whispered.

"Why not?", he countered. "I know I had a lovely evening, didn't you?"

"But you're…..Malfoy".

"And you're Granger. I believe we've already been introduced." He brushed her lips again in what could barely be considered a kiss.

"I know, I mean, this is US….this feels….wrong", she was trying desperately to cling to rational thoughts.

"I don't know", he said with mischief in his voice while lightly rubbing her back, "I think this feels pretty good. I assure you I'm in good condition."

'_God'_, she thought, _'so wonderfully good'._

Looking at her, he could see she was struggling with a decision. _'Her eyes are so bright'_. Unconsciously, he pushed a lock a hair behind her ear.

It was his eyes that did it. She had pulled a little further away in order to really look at him and to try to figure out the rules of this new game he was playing. But as she searched his eyes for an answer, she got one she didn't expect. She saw that this wasn't a game. He was serious.

He didn't say another word. He was going to leave it entirely up to her.

She reached her hand out to his forehead and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Those eyes. His eyes were staring at her without and hurt, or malice or contempt. She saw something she never thought she'd ever see in them. Heat. Want. Desire. His eyes were blazing and it had her burning from the inside out. He wanted her. Never in a million years would she have thought the prince of Slytherin would want her…Hermione Granger, a mudblood.

She continued to hold his gaze, bending slowly to give him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips. "Show me".

--------------------------------------------

All you brat pack fans should notice the line in the beginning. It's borrowed from the Breakfast Club. And there's also a line from the Peter Pan movie with Jason Isaacs. Sorry, I couldn't resist. It seemed like something Hermione would say. Oh, and there seems to be a BTVS line in there as well. 10 points to your house if you can find it.


	7. A First Time for Everything

Okay my darlings, after 6 chapters of thorough teasing, here's what you've been waiting for. I realize it's been a slow build-up, but I find it much more rewarding that way. Don't get me wrong, Draco/Hermione quickies are also quite yummy, I just haven't come up with a good story line to write them that way. And for those of you who may think it's taken forever to get them together, technically, all these chapters only encompass about one day in their lives.

To my reviewers - you guys have been so kind, especially since this is my first story. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. I do have a second story posted, which some of you have also been kind enough to read. I'm pimping it here for all of two seconds – Hogwarts for the Holidays – another Draco/Hermione fic, which, now that this chapter is FINALLY up, I can now finish the next chapter for that story.

Anyhoo, settle in, this is a long one, no seriously it's freaking long. Sue me for being descriptive. There was no way I could cut this short or split it in two chapters…even Draco's not that evil.

**This is the one with the sexual content so if you're not in the 'mood' (yeah, right) or you're under age 17, you'd better click out and find another story.**

CHAPTER 7

A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

He kissed her softly at first and then with more demand. '_God'_, he thought, _'she tastes like strawberries'_. Her mouth was so sweet he couldn't get enough. _'What am I doing? This is Hermione Granger I have on top of me. She bests you in every class except for potions, she's Potter's sidekick…she's….she's', _he paused his thought_, '…a mudblood'._

With that last thought, he couldn't help but groan into her mouth and pull her possessively closer to him. For some reason the thought of her being a mudblood didn't disgust him, it just excited him more. She was something he was told all his life he could never have. God, he wanted her, he wanted all of her.

After what seemed like an hour of snogging, she pulled back for a second trying to catch her breath. His eyes were glazed over and they held a look that pleaded with her not to pull away again. She saw her own passion reflected in his dark blue eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She felt herself spinning out of control. She was caught by the primal look in his eyes. Hermione couldn't contain herself. Any rational thoughts she had vanished as she was overwhelmed with her feelings of want. She leaned back down and kissed him hard, getting caught in the moment. Licking and sucking and biting – she wanted to taste every part of his lips, his mouth, his body.

He was taken off guard by her forcefulness, but he barely had time to respond when she pulled abruptly away. Now confusion was left in his eyes, where passion was just a moment ago. The play of emotions across his face stabbed at her heart.

"Granger", he said breathless and clearly frustrated. "What? What's wron….?", he started to question her, but she gently put a finger to his lips and shushed him. Then it was her turn to smirk at him. After a moment's pause, she reached under him and flipped them again.

He looked at her in total shock. She was still smirking, this time with a devilish gleam in her own eyes.

"That's the second time tonight you surprised me, Granger. What else do you have in store for me?" and raised his eyebrows with the question.

She repositioned her legs on either side of him and he instinctively pressed against her. Forehead to forehead, they both moaned at their intimate contact. He closed his. Just the thought of being in her was making him hard. Leaning down he trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear. He licked and sucked the lobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly. Hermione moaned again.

He whispered in her ear, "this isn't a game….but if it were, you'd be winning. You have me by the short hairs here, Granger" and as if to prove his point he ground himself against her. He hissed and she groaned. He was now fantastically hard.

"See what you've done to me?" he asked softly in between kisses. "You've made me want you".

She snaked her fingers through his hair holding him to her neck. "How?", she asked, her own voice shaky and breathless. "How is that possible? You hate me, I'm a….you hate my kind", she finished with a slight whimper hoping what she just said wouldn't cause him to suddenly come to his senses.

He pulled back and looked at her. He wasn't sure how he could explain what was going on inside his head. "I don't know why or how this is happening Granger, but it is and I don't care. Something changed when you came flying with me tonight. It's different. Didn't you feel it? You felt so perfect in my arms and I didn't want to let you go. It was like I found something I was always missing." He kissed her again so hard and so long that it literally took her breath away.

He finally released her mouth and rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed the sigh of a man torn and frustrated. "Please Granger", he begged, "Tell me what you want because you're driving me crazy here". "Your smell…..", he inhaled against her neck. "Your taste……", he licked her neck behind her ear. "Your touch……", he took her hand that was still wrapped in his hair and brought it between them and placed it over his hardness. His eyes immediately rolled back in his head on first contact. "…intoxicating.", he hissed. "What do you want?", he repeated.

Her chocolate eyes were wide and locked with his ice blue ones. He let go of her hand but left hers between them. '_Please, please, please'_, he kept begging to himself. Not sure what she was doing, she slowly moved her hand to feel the length of him.

His whole body shuddered on top of her. He was breathing harder now, but their eyes did not stray from each other.

Boldly, she stoked him through his jeans, once, then twice and slowly moved her hand away. He groaned at the loss. _'I'm going too fast for her….hold it together Malfoy'_, he scolded himself. She moved her hands down his back, grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. Her hands were on his chest again, but this time caressing the beauty before her. He closed his eyes, burned by her touch. She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into it, opened his eyes and looked at her. '_He's not lying'_, she thought. Her breath caught in her throat when the look in his eyes confirmed it.

She whispered her consent. "I want it all".

He growled and kissed her hard, "You're sure?,", he asked still a little breathless, "because I don't think I'll be able to stop if you change your mind". As confirmation she started to lift off her sweatshirt. "Granger, stop", he said and grabbed her hands. "I need to hear you say it…"

"I want you Malfoy, please."

He couldn't mask his sigh of relief, but then another thought struck him…._'what if she's…?_'

"Uh, Granger. Have you ever…?", and came up short, half hating to ask, half needing to know.

"No", she replied softly and turned away from him. "You probably don't want to…to… now, right?", she said not entirely holding back the hurt in her voice.

He didn't know what to say, he never really thought her answer would be 'no'. He was trying to wrap his brain around this new predicament, when he blurted out his next question. "But, didn't you at one point or another date each of them?" '_How could this be'_, he thought. _'There was last year's Yule Ball and the end of term feast'._ "Perhaps not Weasley, but surely Potter…" he continued out loud but more to himself, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"No", she said again still looking away. "It never got that far with either of them. They're more like brothers to me than anything else. _You_, are definitely not".

She turned back to him and he was looking at her with a confused look still on his face. She quickly continued, "but I can understand why you wouldn't want to, now that you know that I'm a….", and started to push him off her again.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand and with the other he tilted up her chin to him. He kissed her soft and slow encouraging her passion to return. He pulled away and feathered kisses to her ear. "If at all possible", he purred "I think I want you even more". She sighed and hugged him close.

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours", she said a little shyly. "I want to know what your silk sheets feel like on my bare skin". He shuttered and growled in anticipation, bent and nibbled lightly on her neck. "Wait, how did you…?"

"An easy deduction, like a Malfoy would sleep on something as common as cotton?"

He smiled at her. "Such a brilliant Gryffindor". He got up and she sighed at the loss of his weight pressing down on her. He bent and picked her up, kissing her again. Then went upstairs to his room.

She opened the door for him and he closed it behind them with his foot. He brought her to his bed and sat her gently on it. Malfoy kicked off his boots, took out his wand and made a fire in the grate. His room was cold, but it wouldn't be for long. He turned and looked at her sitting on his bed and his breath caught in his throat…._what a site._

Never in a million years would he have thought he would one day have Miss Hermione Granger sitting on his bed waiting, in anticipation for him to touch her all over. For a second, he started to panic. _'When father finds out…..fuck father. God, I want her. She's beautiful, she's smart and she can clearly match wits with anyone INCLUDING me. I want Granger, not Pansy. Oh, Lord Pansy. She'll be a bitch to deal with. I can't believe I'm falling for Granger. Everyone WILL freak'. _He took a deep breath._ 'Oddly enough, I don't care.'_

Hermione smiled and lifted her hand to him. He came to the side of the bed and took it, peppering kisses on her palm and then her wrist. Malfoy guided her off the bed so they were both standing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard lifting her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him trying to get closer. This time, he pulled back in a gasp. She looked at him, chest heaving against his.

"Malfoy, please we've had years of foreplay….please", she begged.

He looked at her and then realization struck him. _'All those years of fighting, I never even bothered to see it for what it was. _Then his mind flashed back to third year._ Oh, God that slap.' _He groaned and kissed her again, his hands now firmly grasping her bottom to keep her close to him.

She couldn't get enough of him. "Granger, wait…Grang…wait….WAIT." He pulled away from her breathing hard. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving your enthusiasm here, but slow will be better for your first time….if we get all caught up in everything, I'm afraid I might lose it and…..hurt you. And I really don't want that to be the way you remember our first time together." _'Our first time', _he said to himself again. With those three words, Malfoy knew that this wasn't going to be a quick affair.

"Now it's your turn to surprise me." She reluctantly unwrapped her legs from his waist and he lowered her to the ground. Reaching for the bottom of her sweatshirt, he slowly brought it up over her head and dropped it on the floor. He just stood there, eyes locked with hers. He ran his fingers through her hair brushing it out of her face. "Beautiful", he said cupping her face and kissing her.

He trailed his hands down her shoulders and to her chest. Her head dropped back as his hands paused on her breasts. Malfoy wasn't rushing, he was going to enjoy every second he had with her. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He lowered his hands to her stomach and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, as if to say _'Your hands were fine where they were, why did you have to move?'_

Malfoy dropped to his knees all the while keeping eye contact. He felt for the button of her jeans, unbuttoned and then unzipped them. He peeled her jeans down past her hips and eased them down her legs and helped her step out of them.

So there she stood in nothing but her black bra and match knickers. She was looking down at him and couldn't quite grasp the idea of Malfoy kneeling before her. It was such a surreal sight. She blushed as he leaned towards her and heard him growl when he caught her scent of arousal. He began kissing her stomach while his hands stroked up the back of her thighs and came to rest on her bottom.

His mouth was so hot on her stomach and now he was licking the inside of her bellybutton. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached down and fisted her hands in his hair. Lost in his ministrations, he didn't notice the little tug on his hair trying to get his attention. She forced his head back to look at her. "Get up here" she demanded, and he very obediently complied. She kissed him hard while grazing her hands down his smooth chest to the top of his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and then moved on to un-buttoned his jeans and pull down the zipper. Easing her hands into his waistband she brought them around to his back, pushing down his jeans. As her hand dropped over his ass, he moaned into her mouth and she mentally smiled. _'Silk boxers…why am I not surprised?'_

They pulled apart so he could remove his jeans. Standing there, panting, in nothing but a pair of green and silver boxers, Malfoy looked ready to explode. Like one more touch from her would put him completely over the edge. He was going to have to pull himself together if he was going to make this as painless as possible for her.

He took another deep breath and she looked at him expectantly.

"Bed". It came out more like a command than a request. She immediately sat, then laid down on the bed, smoothing her hair out on his pillow. He walked around towards the foot of the bed, climbed up and crawled over her like a predator ready to devour it's prey. He kept himself above her barely touching. She lifted up slightly to meet his lips and he took the opportunity to unclasp her bra. Malfoy pulled back and she took it off. "Lord, Granger", he gasped and fell upon her left breast. She was holding him to her, loving what he was doing to her and basking in the feeling that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He switched to her right and gave it equal attention.

Malfoy, still not taking his hands away from teasing her breasts, kissed and licked a trail down her stomach to her knickers. He released her breasts and moving them to her hips, gently pulled down her knickers and removed them. Instinctively, she spread her legs slightly. Malfoy sat back on his heals and looked at her. "Beautiful", he said trying to control his breathing. "I've been a fool not to see".

Hermione blushed, her whole body tingling in anticipation as he took off his boxers. Her eyes widened as she stared at him….at it. She didn't know what she expected. She heard rumors of how well endowed Malfoy is, but until she actually saw it. She tried to swallow but her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Oh, God", she moaned, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him.

"Granger", he said softly, "that's not the reaction a man likes to get at a time like this…please tell me that was a 'good' Oh, God and not a 'bad' Oh, God".

"It's good", she said but didn't turn back to him.

He smiled, genuinely amused and shook his head. "Look at me".

She turned towards him and he could see she was still a little afraid. "God, this is embarrassing"

"Hey, I said it would be painless for you, and I'm going to do my damnedest to make that happen. Hand me my wand".

She looked at him a little confused but took it off the nightstand and handed it to him.

He quickly murmered a contraceptive charm and she smiled. She hadn't even thought about that.

He began kissing her inner thighs and worked his way up to her core. Soon he had her writhing on the bed, his tongue doing things she never could have imagined. He inserted one finger and slowly moved it in and out. When he saw she was comfortable with one, he added a second, slowly stretching her tightness to get her ready for him. He bit down playfully and he breath caught…she was getting close and he knew it. Hermione was moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair. Instinctively, she started to move her hips. He pulled his mouth away from her and kissed his way back up her body, still working his fingers in and out. She sighed at the loss of contact.

She was so soft and her moaning was driving him crazy. She was close, just a few more minutes and he would have her. They both knew it was coming. 

"Malfoy….oh, God Malfoy", she had been holding him to her breast as he licked and nibbled. At the sound of her groaning his name, he took her mouth in a long hard kiss while gently rubbing his thumb across her most tender area. She lost it and pulled away from his lips in a cry of ecstasy. Hermione arched off the bed as she convulsed around his fingers.

He pushed in deeper and broke her. She was so far gone she didn't even notice the pain.

She was still panting as she started to come down. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face. She looked back at him with hooded eyes, still lost in the feeling. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself against her. "Like that?", he asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, God yes".

"Ready for me?" he asked in between kisses. She moaned her consent, but could tell that she was still a little apprehensive. "Eyes on mine", he said and slowly slid into her.

She braced herself for the pain but none came. "God, Granger…feels so good". He leaned down so they were forehead to forehead. "I fear this may not be my best performance". He was panting already and he hadn't even moved yet.

She reached up and held each side of his face. "Shhhhhhh, we have all night", she soothed. Hermione kissed him softly and deeply as he started to move within her. She knew he was desperately trying to contain himself and that he was waiting for her signal. She pulled back from his lips and whispered in his ear, "it's okay, it doesn't hurt…go ahead".

"Oh, Granger", he ground out through clenched teeth and sped up his pace a little.

"Look at me", he said and their eyes focused on one another. He had never seen such passion in someone's eyes like what he saw in hers. And it was all for him. A thousand thoughts were running through his brain and they tumbled out of his mouth without trying to hold them back.

"So beautiful…..why didn't I see it?…..Beautiful…..always wanted you….."

She was caught up by his heartfelt words and snaked her legs around him, coaxing him deeper, keeping up with his 't get close to you….watched you…never realized….too stupid to see it….Granger….I….I'm….."

"Draco"

At the sound of his name he lost it and Malfoy experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, which caused Hermione to join him for a second time. She clung to him tightly loving the feel of him on top of her…inside of her.

They were both out of breath and neither could speak. His head was buried in her shoulder. Malfoy was shaking and he couldn't hide it. That was the best he ever had…and God help him, he wanted more. Still buried inside her he felt himself stiffen, he couldn't get enough of her.

Hermione noticed she was shaking. "Are you okay?", she asked softly, her legs still wrapped possessively around his waist.

He looked at her. "I should be asking you that", he said seriously.

"I'm fine…you kept your promise", she said peppering kisses on his cheek. "But Malfoy, are you really okay?, you're trembling".

"So we're back to Malfoy now? A moment ago, you used my first name", he said jokingly.

She smiled at him and let out a soft sigh. "Draco". He quickly captured her lips.

"I love it when you say my name. I'm fine…unbelievably fine".

He reached behind him and uncoiled her legs. "Let's get you cleaned up". He rolled off her and picked up his wand. Realizing what he meant, Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and tried to get under the covers. "You're not getting all shy on me now are you?"

"No, but I…..this is embarrassing, I'll clean it up. You shouldn't have to…."

She was babbling and he was smiling. "You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" He pulled the sheet down and cast the cleansing charm. In an instant, everything was clean and there wasn't a trace of their coupling. He put his wand back on the nightstand and pulled her on top of him.

"Oh", she realized the state he was in. "But didn't you just…?"

"Yes, and let me state for the record that this has never happened to me before…to be ready again so quickly is NOT common. You do realize that it's all your fault", he said teasing her.

She smiled down at him and kissed him again.

"I never imagined it could be like this", he said holding her tight. "The years of fighting, all my life thinking that people like you are…..well, you're not. I was so terribly wrong".

"You're just saying that because we just…"

"No. I knew it tonight when I held you in my arms. There was no other place else I ever wanted to be".

A tear fell off her cheek and onto his. He looked up at her hating himself for bringing it up. He had upset her. "Shhhhh, baby. I'm so sorry", he stammered. "I didn't mean to, please don't cry. It's me. I've been wrong my whole life. You're a beautiful, smart, brilliant witch. That's all I've ever wanted, nothing else matters."

He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears and held her face in his hands. He needed to make sure she understood what he was telling her. Her response was a smile telling him all he needed to know. He held her close. Hermione began nibbling his neck, nipping playfully. He sighed, loving her touch against his skin. She worked her way down his body while he ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her trail of kisses. When she got to his stomach, his breathing increased. Still teasing his stomach with her tongue, she took his hands in hers and held them to the bed at his sides. Hermione moved down further still and liked the tip of his manhood.

"Holy shit, Granger", he gasped, eyes now wide open and hips arching off the bed. He tried to move his hands to reach for her.

"Don't", she said simply as she continued to hold his hands to the bed.

He groaned deeply and dropped his head back onto the pillow. It was such a simple request, but one he would most definitely obey.

She licked him everywhere coating him and worked him into such a frenzy, his head was practically thrashing from side to side. Finally she let go of his hands, licked both her palms and guided him into her mouth Malfoy's breathing was becoming totally irratic.

He snaked his fingers in her hair guiding her. "Oh my God, Granger. So bloody good".

She took him in as far as she could…in and out…agonizingly slow.

"Granger, baby…so close….so….close". He was going to explode, he tried to move her away, but Hermione wasn't having any of it. She started this and she would finish it. She took his hands again and held his wrists hard to the bed.

Her forcefulness finally sent him over the edge. "Hermione", he yelled her name as he orgasmed painfully hard, shuttering and convulsing inter her mouth. She took it all, which only prolonged his experience.

Giving him a final lick, she looked up at him and smirked. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up to him. He kissed her deeply and then asked, "How….where….did you learn to do that? Wait….maybe I don't want to know".

She chuckled and kissed him on his forehead. "Just because I was a virgin a few hours ago, doesn't mean I was a complete prude".

"That's the third time you surprised me tonight…I don't think I can handle anymore", he said rolling them over and spooning behind her.

"Three time's a charm", she replied and they both drifted to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you think. Too long? Was it worth the build up or a total let down?

It's so difficult to write 'R' rated fic without going too far (and disgustingly descriptive). If you only knew how many times I edited and re-edited this chapter. That's why it took so long to post. If you guys think it's too much, I'll take the chapter down and re-work it again. Please review – I love hearing what you think.

There are a few little BTVS lines in this one. Gotta love the genius of Joss.


	8. The Day After

Whew! Chapter 7 took a lot out of me. Just so you know, this next chapter won't be nearly as long. So here we go…since it is shorter, as a treat, I'm posting this one _and_ chapter 9. And as a reward for such great reviews, here's a bit more of the 'good stuff' to keep you all happy, but be warned….after this chapter I'll be getting back to actual 'plot'. That's not to say there won't be anymore 'good stuff'….it just won't be in every chapter.

Enjoy my darlings and remember to review.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 8

THE DAY AFTER

The following morning, Hermione woke to find herself alone in Malfoy's bed. For an instant, she panicked but then heard the comforting sound of a shower coming from their shared lavatory. She was a little sore, but that was to be expected. She slept well wrapped in Draco's strong arms. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

'_I had sex…and with Draco Malfoy'_, she thought. He allowed her to see a totally different side of himself last night. _'He was so kind and gentle and caring, so unlike his usual self'._ She wondered what he would be like today. _'Will he go back to his cold, obnoxious, pompous self or would he continue to treat her in a much more humanistic way?'_

In any case, she couldn't put off the inevitable. She stretched and got out of bed, put on her sweatshirt from the night before and walked to the bathroom door.

She knocked loudly. "Come on in", he yelled his reply.

Hermione walked into the steam-filled bathroom. "You're not going to use all the hot water are you?", she asking jokingly.

He peeked his head out from the shower, "only if you plan on joining me", he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Her stomach did a little flip at the sight of his wet hair hanging in his face. _'Damn'_, she thought. _'He not only looks good in his Quidditch uniform, he looks good wet and naked.' _She smirked and put her hands on her hips, not exactly sure how to respond.

"I thought you'd want to sleep in, that's why I didn't wake you…but now that you're up…take that damn sweatshirt off and get in here." _'So it's to be the playful Malfoy today'_, she thought.

He poked his head back into the shower and waited for her. _'God she even looks good when all she has on is a sweatshirt….and that hair…. all tussled and slept on…how could I ever have thought it was horrid?….. Hold it together, man.' _

Hermione pulled the sweatshirt off and walked over to the shower. It's glass doors were fogged from the steam. She pushed the door open and hesitantly stepped in behind Draco. He was facing away from her with this head under the jets of hot water. She had to hold in a gasp. He was perfect. Broad shoulders, slender waist, thin hips and a tight ass.

Unsure what to do now that she was in the shower, but always trying to be helpful, she said, "Give me the soap, I'll wash your back."

Draco complied, but he still hadn't turned to look at her. She took the soap from him and started slowly washing his back. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall in front of him, letting the water from the shower run down his neck and back.

Hermione washed his shoulders, back and waist without comment from Malfoy. But when she ventured lower and started washing his ass, he sucked in a breath and moaned. She took her time, loving the power of making him squirm, but he still hadn't looked at her. She stopped briefly and soaped the front of her, then she stepped forward and leaned into his back while wrapping her arms around his waist. Malfoy groaned and looked at her over his shoulder as she started soaping up his stomach. "Aren't we the little minx? You do realize you're killing me, right?" She smiled into his back as he took her hands and moved them lower. It was then that she fully understood to what extent she was killing him. He finally turned and faced her.

Pushing back her hair and holding her face gently in his hands, he kissed her. "Good morning", he said after a few minutes of snogging.

"mmmm, good morning", she replied now totally at home in his arms.

"How are you feeling today? Are you sore?", he asked genuinely concerned.

"A little, but not as bad as I thought."

"Good because I don't think I can wait until later to touch you again. Give me the soap, it's my turn to wash you." He proceeded to do just that, taking _his_ time. He loved touching her. They switched places so she could stand under the shower. He washed her back first going as slow as she did with him. Then turned her around to face him. He ran his fingers through her now wet and pin straight hair. He kissed her again and soaped her front. Draco leaned her against the wall of the shower and knelt down. He washed both legs from ankles to hips, then washed the inside of her thighs, rinsing her thoroughly while massaging her core.

Hermione's eyes were closed, loving the feel of what his fingers were doing to her. His caresses were slow and deliberate…he didn't want to hurt her. Draco stood up, leaned in and rubbed himself against her. She moaned softly and put her arms around him.

Malfoy rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck while sliding himself between her legs. He didn't enter her, only rubbed himself in between her thighs. Everything was soft and wet and smooth from the shower. Instinctively, she started to wrap one of her legs around him so he could have better access. "No", he said softly. "Not like that". He pulled away from her neck and looked at her, "there are many ways to achieve the same goal. Besides, you should heal a bit".

He had that devilish gleam in his eyes again when he kissed her. "Keep your legs together", he whispered. He had both hands on her hips as he started gently pushing her away and pulling her back to him. It didn't take long for her to realize what he was doing and she squeezed her legs a little tighter together, earning a moan from Draco. They found the perfect rhythm and they were both in heaven. _'Where does he learn this stuff?'_, she thought. But then let that thought run away with the water…she didn't want to know. She absolutely didn't care at this moment.

They both felt something building within them. They were kissing furiously, unable to get enough of each other. They were both close. Draco reached in between them and his touch sent her over the edge. Hermione pulled away from his mouth and let out a groan while he continued his ministrations until she was thoroughly spent. He removed his hand from her and placed it on himself so he could finish himself off. He had his head on her shoulder when he felt her petite hand reach for him. She began to pump him, slow at first then gradually increasing the speed. Draco bit tenderly into her shoulder trying to hold on just a little bit longer, he loved the feel of her hand on him. But it was no use, what she was doing to him was such sweet torture. When she reached down with her other hand and massaged in between his legs, he totally lost it.

Panting heavily, coming down from a fantastic orgasm, he cupped her face with his hands. "You are truly amazing. I never thought it could be like this".

"This is going to be complicated", she said.

"I know, but I don't care", he replied. "Spend the day with me?"

"Doing what?", she asked with a sly tone to her voice.

"Cute, Granger. Go to Hogsmeade with me, we'll do whatever you want".

"Alright", she agreed.

"I guess we should get down to breakfast before everyone wonders where we are", he said a bit reluctantly. They rinsed off and got out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around her. "After breakfast, we'll meet back here before we go to town, I want to bring a few things with us".

"Okay, see you in a bit", she said walking towards her room.

"Hey", he said catching up to her. "I can't wait to have you all to myself". Draco kissed her softly, then they parted to get dressed for breakfast.


	9. A Gambling Man

The beginning of this chapter might seem a little odd compared to my last 8, but this was the only way I could do it without having one chapter as Draco's POV and then the next chapter as Hermione's POV. If you write that way…good for you! I enjoy reading them…but I'm just too damn lazy to do the same chapter twice.

As always, enjoy! Oh, and review…pretty please. I love hearing from all of you! It absolutely makes my day.

CHAPTER 9

A GAMBLING MAN

Malfoy appeared in the Great Hall first and sat down in his usual spot at the head of the Slytherin table. He was trying desperately to keep a huge smile from forming on his face. It would not be the Malfoy-way, to let his housemates to see him grinning like an idiot. There were appearances to keep up, after all. There would be way too many questions….and he didn't know how to answer them just yet.

"Zabini."

"Malfoy."

"I'm famished", he said stabbing his fork into a waffle. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Not much really", Blaise said staring groggily at his coffee. "You need to schedule the remedial flying lessons for the younger students. They're waiting for your word on a time….and so is Madame Hootch.

Malfoy flicked his wand and the pitch schedule appeared. "Monday from 4:00-5:30pm is available….let's do it then. That will give me time for a quick shower and some dinner before the prefect's meeting at 7:00pm". Malfoy flicked his wand again and his name appeared in those time slots on the schedule and then the whole thing disappeared.

Blaise looked up from his coffee, "Wait, you're going to a prefect's meeting?", he said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I am".

Zabini raised his eyebrow at him.

Malfoy gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's been advised that I start attending. Anything else?"

"Hold on, Granger just walked in". It was Blaise's turn to watch Hermione today. He stifled a yawn. _'Why did they even bother anymore, it's always the same. Straighten plate, silver, goblet, napkin…..then she serves herself……blah, blah, blah.'_

"Oh….and?", Malfoy inquired without looking up from his plate. He really shouldn't have told Hermione about the bet, but he had been attempting to make conversation. As Blaise ran the play-by-play, he wondered what she would do.

"She's sitting down in her usual spot and saying hello to Potter and Weasley".

"Uh, huh…"

"Now she's turning towards Weasley's sister and is speaking with her".

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are you studying today Hermione?", Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to her. "How to relax", she replied with a smile on her face.

"What?" Ron, Ginny and Harry all said at the same time.

"I'm not studying anything today. I'm going to relax…maybe pick up a few things in Hogsmeade. I didn't get much done yesterday, besides research".

Being head girl had its privileges. The heads could go into Hogsmeade every weekend of the school year if they wanted, and for both days. The other students were only permitted on Saturdays and only on specific weekends.

Ignoring their stares of disbelief she asked, "What are you all doing today?" and began looking around the table for something to eat.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, and what about the place setting?", Draco asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Wait a second…she's turning back to the table and is looking around…"

"Yes…and…."

"I don't believe it", Blaise said.

"What?"

"She…she…."

"Zabini?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was famished. She had worked up such an appetite. She thought back to their evening and morning together. _'He had been so wonderful. Merlin, this really is going to be complicated'._ Shaking the stressful thoughts from her mind she picked up her fork and….

xxxxxxxxxx

"She just picked up her fork, stabbed it into a waffle and is currently searching for the syrup", Zabini finally said in total shock.

Malfoy looked up at Zabini and then to the Gryffindor table. _'I'll be damned…I don't believe it', _he thought. _'I won!'_

As Malfoy looked to the Gryffindor table, the rest of the Slytherins turned to look as well.

There was a chorus of letdowns from the table causing the rest of the Great Hall to look to them in confusion. He caught Hermione's eye and they just stared blankly at each other.

Malfoy turned back and calmly resumed eating. "Who has my winnings?", he asked Blaise.

"Uh….."

Pansy came rushing over with a large bag full of galleons and nudged Blaise over so she could sit next to Draco. "Oh Draco darling, the mudblood actually changed her routine, I can't believe it. Oh sweetie, you're so clever…you knew one day she'd do it! When are we going shopping? Does anyone know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is? I saw a great dress in one of the shop windows yesterday…you're going to love it. You could go into town today and ask them to hold it so I can try it on, oh and the matching shoes too…"

Malfoy did a mental eye roll. "We?", he inquired.

Pansy was stilling rambling on "…they were so darling with a conservative heel and a cute little bow in the front. The next weekend, we can buy the outfit and then go to a nice dinner after we pick out the engagement ring…oh, Draco, I want a nice _big_ diamond, say I can have it, please?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked up with everyone else in the Great Hall when a collective groan came from the Slytherin table. She saw Malfoy staring at her with a blank look on his face and then watched as Pansy went bouncing over to him with a bag in her hands.

'_The bet', _she thought_, 'he just won the bet…I totally forgot'._

Pansy pushed Blaise over on the bench, sat and was now talking animatedly with Malfoy. Hermione's stomach turned. All thoughts about spending the day with Draco immediately disappeared. He'd be spending it with her. Pansy's shrill voice carried all the way across the Great Hall, "….pick out the engagement ring…oh, Draco, I want a nice _big_ diamond, say I can have it, please?"

'_Oh, God'_, she thought. _I'm so stupid…everyone knows that Pansy and Malfoy are expected to marry…that's all the gossip seemed to revolve around this year. _Hermione put down her fork and swallowed hard trying to keep her waffle from coming back up.

Ginny looked at her, "are you okay, 'mione?"

She could barely take her eyes away from Malfoy and Pansy. "Too much syrup", she said quickly. "I think I'll lie down a bit before going to into town…enjoy your day…I'll see you all later". She got up and hurried out of the Great Hall trying desperately not to be sick.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Pansy darling", he said in his best aristocratic drawl. "I believe _I_ won this bet, not _we_".

"But Draco, I thought, since you have your winnings, we wouldn't have to wait until after graduation to get engaged. We could do it now, everyone expects…"

He cut her off, "Pansy, it's taken me 6 years to win this bet and _I'm_ going to enjoy its spoils as _I_ see fit". He glanced towards the Gryffindor table and found that Hermione was halfway to the exit. He couldn't wait to get back to the common room to thank her properly for winning his bet for him. But he had to wait. It would look odd if he followed her out. They had a lot of things to figure out before made their relationship, or whatever it was they had, known to everyone. They had to be extremely cautious. There were very few people who were going to be happy about the news, and Pansy wasn't one of them.

Pansy put her hand on his arm, "you do want to get married, don't you Draco?", she asked with a nervous tremble to her voice.

"Pans, I really don't want to discuss this now". He gently took the bag of money from her. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some shopping I'd like to do in Hogsmeade today". He got up and left the Great Hall without so much as a backwards glance at her.

"What's going on with him Blaise?", she asked in a worried tone. "He doesn't seem like himself".

"I don't know….seems like the same old Draco to me", Blaise replied shrugging his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Hermione reached the common room, her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't believe after the night, and morning, she and Draco shared, he would go back to Pansy. _'Sure, they hadn't defined their 'relationship' or whatever you want to call it, but still….Pansy? Okay, so she's a pureblood like him and I'm…not. But he told me last night that he had been wrong…. and the fact that I was muggle born didn't matter to him anymore.'_

She threw open the balcony doors and stepped out. _'This was where it all started'_, she recalled bitterly_. 'It had been such a wonderful night…the flying, him holding me so protectively in his arms…the snogging on the couch….the intimacy we shared in his bed. I should have known that's all it would be to him…something to do to pass the time. I'm such an idiot,'_ she thought. _'How could I let myself believe that he would actually want me?'_ A tear slipped down her cheek. _'My first time was supposed to be special……and oh God, did he make it special. And now I'll never have anything like that again.'_ She never ever imagined her first time would be with Malfoy. But now that she experienced what the other girls only gossiped about, she didn't want anyone else. The situation was bitterly ironic…now that she wanted him, she would most likely never have him again.

'_Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, was full of it. He's Pansy's, not mine….and it hurts like hell'._

She was still thinking about life without Malfoy when he stepped outside to join her.

"Bravo! Bravo!", he said clapping his hands, "you were brilliant! I don't believe you did it! Fantastic. Bloody wonderful. That deadpan look you shot me after you started eating the waffle was perfect! You are amazing, do you know that?". She was standing with her back to him. "The jaws of everyone at my table dropped to their plates", he said walking over and standing behind her. He reached up and started massaging her shoulders. She stiffened at his touch.

"What's wrong?", he asked immediately serious.

"Wrong? Oh, nothing. Why would anything be wrong?". Though she tried to hold back her true feelings, her voice was full of anger, sarcasm and hurt.

"Hey", he said gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I hope you have a great time spending that money on Pansy Parkinson". She turned and he could see her tear streaked face. She tried to pull away from him, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her! She was all over you. Hell, I heard her! Talking about spending the day shopping with you on the next Hogsmeade weekend…picking out the _engagement ring_." She finally got out of his grasp and started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"Oh, you did, did you? Well, if you would have stayed around you would have heard my answer", he said getting a little angry, but then he looked into her eyes and immediately calmed down. _'She's jealous'_, he suddenly realized. "I told her that they were _my_ winnings to spend as _I_ saw fit. And what _I'd_ like to do is spend the day with you like we planned. I want to take you out and spend this money on _you…._" He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes, "…if you'll stop being angry and let me." He smiled at her.

"But I thought that…"

"You thought wrong. I meant what I said last night. I want to be with _you_", he said and kissed her forehead. "Get to know _you_", he kissed the tip of her nose. "Continue your lessons", he said with mischief in his voice, then captured her mouth with his.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. They both let out a contented sigh.

Then Hermione said, "but she thinks you're getting engaged."

"I know, and that's something that I'll", she looked at him, "_we'll _eventually have to deal with, but not today".

They held each other. "So, Miss Granger, the day is yours. What do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know, I'm new to this whole living thing, remember? You're the teacher….I leave it to you to plan today's lesson", she said with her best impression of the 'Malfoy' smirk.

He smiled at her and shook his head, clearly amused. "Alright, go get ready and I'll see about getting the head's coach for the day". He guided her back into the common room. "Oh, bring your cloak and I'll meet you in the downstairs foyer in about 20 minutes". Mafloy grabbed his things and went to see Dumbledore about the coach, while Hermione went to her room to get her things.


End file.
